Bicker
by Obi the Kid
Summary: The brothers bicker and Bobby contemplates their role in saving the world.


**TITLE:** Bicker

**AUTHOR:** Obi the Kid

**SUMMARY:** The brothers bicker and Bobby contemplates their role in saving the world.

**NOTE:** Okay, this stems from that whole 'Dean's voice keeps getting deeper and deeper' thing. I thought it would be fun to make it a focal point in a short little story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters of Sam and Dean Winchester and the world of Supernatural do not belong to me, nor do I make any profit from this story. I'm just here to have fun.

Sam wondered at his brother's tirade for several minutes before finally asking, "Okay, Dean, seriously. What's with the voice?"

"The voice?"

"Yeah. I mean, your voice drops another octave every year. Remember when were hunting wendigo's way back when and you sounded like a perfectly normal guy?"

"I can't remember back that far, Sam. What's your point?"

"Dude, have you heard yourself lately?"

"I generally listen to me, yes. And my voice is perfection if I do say so myself." A toothy grin flashed from older to younger brother.

"Dean, you sound like Isaac Hayes."

"The Shaft guy?"

"Yeah, him. Are you taking hormone therapy or somethin'?"

"Yes, Sam. In my spare time, when I'm not hunting spirits, driving 900 miles in a day, picking up your Sasquatch ass off the ground or trying to stop the freakin' apocalypse, I visit my local doctors office for hormone therapy so I can sound like some soul singer from the 1970's!"

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Well, don't, Sam. Don't say anything."

"Late puberty?"

"Don't get me started, man. You want to go there? My voice, how about your hair? It's like a damn mop anymore. Instead of critiquing how I sound, maybe you want to cut the girly-locks off just a bit?"

Sam stroked his long hair and said, "Jealousy, Dean. It's an ugly thing."

"Sam, I am so not jealous of your hair."

"Liar."

"You though must be jealous of the faultless tone of my voice, or you wouldn't have brought it up!"

"I do want to sound like Johnny Cash one day, Dean. I do. Right after I grow my hair past my ankles."

"You're such a girl."

From the shadows, Bobby stepped forward, oh so tired of the recent and constant bickering. "Are you two idjits finished? Sound like a couple of old women."

"Come on, Bobby, Bigfoot started it. I had to say something. His hair is an easy target. There's nothing odd about my voice, is there?"

"I really don't give a flying load of crap about your voice or your hair or anything of the sort! We're on a hunt here. Can we focus please? Or do you need a time out to powder your noses and paint your nails? Damn it all! It's no wonder most hunters hunt alone."

"Is that why? You mean other hunters don't have pain in the ass little brothers following them around and worried about the – the what – the octaves of their sibling's voices from year to year? Really, Sam? The world is going to hell, literally, and you attack my _voice_?"

"And you attack my hair. Hell doesn't care what my hair looks like, Dean!"

"It should. It might mistake you for Crystal Gale."

"Now who's stuck in the 70's?"

"ENOUGH! Both of ya! I'm too damn old for kids and too damn old for bickering. Shut up and hunt or I swear I'll leave both your asses out here in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere for a week while that _thing_ hunts _you_. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Was my voice okay, Sam? Did I sound _deeply _sincere?"

"Not sure, Dean. I couldn't hear you through my hair."

Bobby threw down his gun and made a wiping gesture with his hands. "That's it! I'm done. Stay here. I'm going home. Good luck finding your way back to civilization."

"Come on, Bobby. We're just releasing the tension. A good brotherly fight is healthy for us."

Bobby growled at the pair before ultimately giving in. "One more chance, boy. One more chance and you two can have all the brotherly fights you want out here in the dark and _haunted _woods. Alone. Now, let's go. The signs point east. Follow me."

Dean pushed Sam. "Bitch. I told you to cut it out."

Sam pushed Dean. "Jerk."

Bobby just walked away, shaking his head the entire time. The world was about to burn, and these boys were bickering over…silliness. The grizzled hunter then paused to wait for them to catch up. Secretly he was smiling to himself. He'd known these two forever. Seen them walk through fires for each other, even when they were pulled to opposite ends of the flames. Seeing them now, finding each other yet again, and the childish argument on display, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of hope. The future of the world depended on these two after all. If the silliness helped keep them grounded to their purpose and grounded to each other, humanity just might survive after all.

_The end._


End file.
